


Good Morning Heartache

by StainedGlassDreams



Series: Earth, Please Come In, Over [13]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Love, Memory, Natasha tries to remember, buckynat - Freeform, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StainedGlassDreams/pseuds/StainedGlassDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha wakes up with memory speaking to her every sense. Can't figure out why she doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Maxiekat for helping me out with this story, & preventing it from staying in my drafts x)  
> Hope you enjoy!

Natasha took off her clothes, the sun rising slowly over the Brooklyn skyline.

Felt arms snaking around her waist, strong, warm. Her stomach turned again, the nagging & unfeigning frustration bubbling under the surface.

She had a day off- well, afternoon. Mild observation in the evening, but it might as well have been a full day. The surveillance was kid stuff.

She walked over to the kitchen counter, the curtains open as she wrapped a robe around her.  
A faint cologne had followed her since she got up. Woke up with it on her pillow even, finding herself taking deeper breaths to drink it in, always on the cusp of just leaving. Each time she did, that flame sparking once again.

Climbed into the shower, putting the water to a slightly warmer temperature than she usually did.  
Not for herself, but for someone. Someone (dammit.).

"Good morning, beautiful."  
A kiss. The soft morning lips on hers.  
"Showering this early? You have a day off."  
"& I'm doing what I want, which is to join you."  
"[I don't deserve you.]" The voice said, quietly. Meaning it.  
"[Neither do I. But I guess we have the rest of our lives to be stubborn, James.]"

"No one else I'd rather be stubborn with." She whispered, speaking his words to give them some sort of form.  
Tangent, and reality to the memory without a name.

She stepped out of the shower, gently rubbing her hair dry.

Has to be memory. She knows it now.

Walked out into the kitchen, rubbing Liho's head, as the silly cat arched against her touch.  
The apartment glimmered golden with the now rising sun's rays.

The smell of it haunted the apartment like a ghost.  
Constantly felt someone's footsteps, walking in the apartment. Zippered packs from missions, and light boots. Picked up on mornings so that she wouldn't hear (why does she know this?).

Started the coffee maker, the hiss coming quietly out of the appliance.  
Liho stretched, staring out at the window.

She came up behind him, embracing him. Another long night, one he didn't need (why does she know this?).  
"Say sorry, & I won't make pancakes."  
Gets a ghost of a smile. "[That's just cruel.]"  
"[Exactly.]"

Liho looked over at Natasha, her bell jingling.  
She smiled.

Natasha sat against the table, looking at the window.  
Her ghost kissing her as they pressed against a counter. His hands warm & cold (strange sensation, she said, making a note), as he kissed her forehead. "[Good morning.]"  
She replied in a kiss. Spilling out a passion she didn't think anyone knew.

This house was haunted. But it wasn't the fact it was that bothered her.  
No.

Took her coffee out on the porch, the cat following.

What bothered her is that it used to be real. & all of a sudden, it wasn't. It didn't add up, no matter how you looked at it.

The city began to wake up; a golden light richer than any jewels.  
It's alright. She'd remember. She had a whole day to.  
"Good morning, heartache." Natasha whispered under her breath, hoping the wind would take it to her ghost. Wherever he was

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Billie Holiday- "Good Morning Heartache" https://soundcloud.com/bbrs-samples-edition/billie-holiday-good-morning
> 
> & "I'll Never Be The Same" https://youtu.be/5F3rwjoRYEk
> 
> Thank You as always for reading :)


End file.
